vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maker (Ultimate Comics)
|-|The Maker= |-|Mister Fantastic= Summary While travelling across the dimensions, Reed Richards and his team were altered, granting them different powers, with Reed himself getting the powers to stretch himself to unimaginable lengths. Calling himself Mr. Fantastic, he and his teammates Ben Grimm, Sue Storm and Johnny Storm formed the team Fantastic Four to serve for peace and justice across the galaxy. However, being exposed to death and destruction on a large scale affected Reed on an emotional and psychological level, and as his new persona of the Maker, he used to his intelligence to do what he believes would fix the world, no matter at what costs. This emotionally cold approach to rescuing lives puts him at odds against other heroes across the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, far higher with Technology and Preparation Name: Reed Nathaniel Richards, Mr. Fantastic, The Maker Origin: Ultimate Marvel/Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutate, Scientist, Former Member of the Fantastic Four, Supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Elasticity, Size Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and possibly 3), Enhanced Senses, Hacking, Social Influencing, Regeneration (At least Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Statistics Amplification, Self-Duplication and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation (Survived unprotected exposure to the Negative Zone, which is an entirely antimatter universe) and Illusion Creation. With Preparation and equipment, he can get Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel , Biological Manipulation , Explosion Manipulation, Invisibility, Large Size (Type 1) and Fire Manipulation in the Fantastic-Oh-Five, Creation and Summoning, Information Analysis, De-Evolution Ray, Mind Manipulation and Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Can harm those who harm him. Can trade blows with Doctor Doom and the Thing, though is physically weaker than the latter), far higher with equipment and preparation (Destroyed 80% of Gah Lak Tus using the Nevada/Big Bang Gun) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mister Fantastic of Earth 616) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can restrain the Thing, who weighs 748 kgs) Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ Durability: Large Island level+ (Took hits from The Thing and Thor), higher with forcefields (Stated by Invisible Woman to be superior than her own) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods despite being damaged) Range: Unknown. Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Time Machine, Fantasti-Car, Dimension Travelling Device, Fantastic-Oh-Five, Seven-Ten-Split, Neural Valence Device, Nevada/Big Bang Gun, Pym Paticles and many more unnamed devices with varying functions *'Can Create/Summon:' Bio-Bombs Intelligence: Likely Supergenius (Has shown mastery over computer technology, engineering, linguistics, medicine, physics and mathematics, alongside many more fields. Has invented physics-defying technologies like time and dimensional travel, The Dome, The City and the Cosmic Cube over the course of a few weeks.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Sirzechs Lucifer (High School DxD) Sirzech's Profile (Speed Equalized, 6-C versions used. Maker had access to all his equipment.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Marvel Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Terrorists Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Mutates Category:Preparation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Social Influencers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Biology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Antagonists